Dearest Forgotten Memories Fix
by Milonar
Summary: After knowing Allen was kinapped or killed by Noah, Lavi became strange. He thinks he has a heart now. And then a mysterious girl appeared. She looks like Allen. And now Lavi wonders... If she is a Allen or not? LaviXAllen and we have two OC characters.
1. Chapter 1: Mysterious Girl

_**Dearest Forgotten Memories**_

**Chapter 1.**

I feel nothing right now. Everything doesn't matter to me right now. I don't care everything since the day Allen was kipnapped by Noah. Allen, he went to the mission three months ago and then, he didn't return. Komui said that Allen met Noah in the mission and might be, they killed or kipnapped him. I wish I was with Allen that time... Still, there is no imformation where Allen is and how he is. Is he die or...?

I don't want to think about it. It makes my heart hurts. Three months without hearing Allen's voice... I think I'm going to be crazy. I started to miss him so much. That's why I'm always in the library. I focus on studying and recording the history to forget Allen. Yeah, my real mission is recording the history. That's why I have no heart. Bookman has no heart but why does my heart feel painful? I know the answer but I don't want to think.

Sometimes, I think I'm such an useless thing. I can't protect anyone. I remember the first time I met Allen. The time I became "Lavi". From that day, I wanted to stay with him. I was so happy when we traveling together. And then, Allen was killed by Tykki when we were in China. I still remember those feelings that time. Pain, sad, worried...

I sighed. I can't focus on anything. I'm worried for Allen now. I know he's a strong kid, he can kill Akuma very easily but... His soul is weak. Sometimes, I saw him crying alone in his room. I have never cried so I couldn't feel anything about this. But seeing Allen cried, I really wanted to do something for him. I want to protect him. Make him smile, happy. That's my wish right now...

I'm thinking and thinking. And then I feel hungry. It's dinner time... I should go out this library and find something to eat. Suddenly, the door opened. May be Lenalee. She always comes here to remind me. Or may be Grandpa. Think about it, I haven't talked with my Grandpa lately. He was angry or sad when realized that I had feelings.

"Oh..."- There is a strange voice- "Lavi?"

I looked and my eyes opened. I was very... thunderstruck. Because it's not Lenalee. It's a small girl with white short hair. This is the first time I've seen her. Her hair really looks like Allen's, white as snow. And her eyes is very familiar, it's the same color as mine... A moment of silent. I couldn't find anything to ask. I was very surprised by her look. Because I can see Allen's imagine in her. I thought she is Allen!

"Ally, there you are."- Lenalee appeared behind this white hair girl. Ally, she wears an exorcist's uniform, too. So she has Innocent, too? Quite impressive. Lenalee saw me and introduced me to that girl.

"This is Lavi Bookman. You can call him Lavi. He's always in this library..."- She stopped, looked at me with her sad eyes- "Well, this is Ally, our new member exorcist. She's still young so please help her, Lavi. She has Innocent in her but she... still doesn't know how to use it. Can't complain because she is seven years old. You are clever, Lavi. I think you can help her somehow."- I nodded, still looking at this mysterious girl- "Ok, Lavi, come and join the party with us. We celebrate a small party to welcome this young member."

A party. Sweet, I think. In this Black Order, we rarely have a party. I think this can help me restore my mind. What should I say about this? I'm still worried because I really love Allen. But I can't think of anything to find him or have a clue. And this white hair girl, she has something very powerful in her. She really looks like Allen. Suddenly, Ally turned back and smiled with me. Her smile is the same as Allen's. Seeing her smile, makes me heart comfortable and happy somehow.

Is this girl really... Allen? No way! She's a girl, seven year- old. And Allen, he's a boy. Two of them are totally different. But she's cute. That's all I can comment.

"Let's see... Cheese burger, french fried, peach juice, two bows of chicken noddle, tomato soup, curry rice, bread and last thing is chocolate cake. I want to eat those food."

Everyone in the living room was so sock when they heard what little Ally ordered for her party. She just smiled brightly. She sure eats a lot! Like Allen... Looking Ally's eating, it makes everyone laughing. It's a long time since this Black Order was very fun like this. I smiled. She's a child but she knows lots of things about Akuma. Lenalee asked every questions about those devil monster and she answered all of them very clearly. What a mysterious girl.

Then Kanda and Ally had a chess fight. It seemd that Kanda lost. He was angry, I knew for sure. Ally's smart, too. I wonder how the Black Order met Ally. How could them know her has an Innocent? I have so many question to ask this little her, too. But everyone is talking with her so I don't have a chance.

"I found her in my mission."- Lenalee answered- "You know... We still try to find where Allen is. We went to lots of places about Akuma to find him but had no clues. Then I went to the town where we first met Miranda."

"Yeah, the place where I first met Allen, too."- I remember very clearly.

"Yes."- Lenalee nodded- "When we met Ally, there were lots of Akuma's bodies laid around. That meant she was fighting with them. But she couldn't remember... There wasn't any exorcist except me in that town so... We all think Ally has Innocent. She knows about Akuma, too. Komui explained to me that Ally might be a special one. When her Innocent active, she can't remember. The Innocent controls her."

**Thanks for your reading. **


	2. Chapter 2: Life with the little girl

_**Ok, I'm sorry for the VERY SLOW process of this Fic. Because I can't make up anything more interesting. Well, here is something you need to remember- in case you forgot anything about "Dearest Forgotten Memories".**_

**_1/ This is not LaviXOC, I swear._**

**_2/Just wait for the surprised ending. You will be very surprise, I promised._**

**_3/Enjoys my Fic. I don't want to write too long because there are so many people hate reading LONG Fic._**

_**Dearest Forgotten Memories**_

**Chapter 2.**

"Funny."- For one second, I can't believe what Lenalee is trying to tell him. The Innocent controls the owner? This is the first time I have heard about this. Sound ridiculous. Why does Komui think like that?- "Ok, tell me more about what you heard from your brother about Ally."

"Nothing much."- Lenalee gave him a sigh- "I've told you all things I know. So now on, please take care of Ally for me."- She smiled and looked at Ally. The little girl is still playing chess with Kanda now. It seems that Kanda doesn't want to give up easily. Wait. Lenalee asked me to look after Ally? Is she joking? How can I do that? I tried to refuse but Lenalee stopped me- "Come on, Lavi. I think she likes you than me. I believe you will do well when with her. Just think she's your little sister."

That was end of our conversation. Now I really look like a "baby sister". Ally always follows me since Lenalee is away for other missions. She's sure very busy. It just because she wants to find Allen... Wait, let me ask this question first. Do I look scary? I just wonder about that because Ally doesn't talk much with me. And I don't know what questions should I ask her. About her past? About her Innocent? Or her parents? I sighed. Ally is too young to fight and understands what happens to her. Lenalee shouldn't bring her to Black Order at the first place. This place will ruin her life for sure. These people here wil force her to fight against Akuma. But first, may be they will do some experiments on her to figure out what's Innocent with her! I know it. If it that happens, I will not let them take Ally away. I promises. Ally is just a kid!

"Ally, you have already read those books?"- I was very surprised when Ally told me what books she has read in her life. All of them are about science and Akuma. I know because I have read them, too- "Do you understand what's written in there? I though you are interested in fairy tales rather than those boring books."

"I'm fine with them."- She quietly answered and looked up the bookshelf. She's trying to pick a red thick book but it's to high for her- "I read them because my father read it. It's not boring, I think. I can understand a little of them."

"I see. Because of your father, right?"- I smiled. Ally really an interesting little girl. I stood up and took the red book for her- "Here you are. You can ask me for help, you know."

"Thank you..."

Suddenly, Ally's face turned to red like a tomato. She hided her face behind the book quickly. It seems that Ally always does things by herself so she doesn't want to ask anyone for any help. It means she was lonely before. I know. I was always alone until I met Allen. Back then, nobody helps me so I had to take care it by myself. That makes me understand feeling for being alone. It is really hard for a little kid. Come to think of it. Bookman doesn't need anyone. That's how it went. My Grandpa always says something like that. But it doesn't mean Bookman doesn't have a heart. If I didn't have a heart, I would not take care of Ally now or falling in love with Allen.

I know the love between me and Allen is forbidden. There's no way in our love can go any further. We can love but how does it go if we continue? We can't have any children. We can adopt one but it's not our blood. And more importantly, does everyone accept our love? I feel like there is a wall between me and Allen. To stop us to go more... We have no choice here. I sighed and looked at Ally. She sat next to me and read the book carefully. If this little girl is really Allen reborns, that means Allen really... was killed?

No way! She can't be Allen. Never. She's just little girl looks like him. Allen will return. He's a stubborn one who doesn't want to give up. Tykki and other Noahs won't kill him easily. I always hope. Just praying and wait for one day Allen will come back. I don't want to go and find him... If I found out something really happened to Allen, I think I couldn't control myself anymore. That's the reason why I'm staying here. Locking myself in this library alone. Well, I'm not alone anymore since Ally came to this place. The first time she shown up, I really thought Allen came back to me... Sounds stupid.

That night, another nightmare. They are always the same. I can't reach Allen's hands in the end and Tykki takes him away. Always like that! I can't take it anymore... Because of those dreams, I haven't slept well in over three month since the day Allen disappeared. Suddenly, there's someone knocked my door. I started and looked up the clock. It's midnight now. And who would come to my room in this late of hour? I'm curious. May be Komui. He usually comes to see me to give a new mission. I haven't gone out Black Order for three months.

"Lavi."- I was very surprised. The one who standing in front of my room is Ally. In her hands is a big pillow- "Can I sleep with you, please?"- Her voice was so soft that I couldn't refuse it. Anyway, Lenalee said that I have to look after Ally carefully. I nodded and Ally smiled happily.

"Why don't you sleep in your room, Ally?"- I asked and opened the door for Ally went into my room. Locked the foor, I feel a little nervous. Come on, Lavi. She's just a little girl and she isn't Allen. But still... There is something very strange- "Are you scared of something?"

"I don't want to sleep alone."- She anwered with low voice and hided her face in pillow again- "My brother always sleeps with me. But now, he's not here with me."

Lonely. I finally understand more about Ally. Slowly, I put Ally on my bed and turned off the light. I'm thinking about Ally's family. She said she has Dad and Brother. May be they all were killed by Akuma. That explains why Ally seems to lock herself. Just like me. I giggled when thinking about that. Ok, time to get some sleep. I hold Ally in my arms. She's little. Suddenly, I realized something very big and shocking to me. Ally has the same scent like Allen! Impossible. The scent of some flowers... Sweet and comfortable. It makes me feel sleepy and finally, I fallen into sleep.

Ally always wear gloves. White gloves. I don't know why but I don't want to ask, either. Still now, Ally's past is a mysterious. Komui often visits her to ask some question. But she remains in silent all of the conversation. She's young so Komui refuses to do any experiments on the little body. He guesses Ally wants to hide some terrible memories inside her. To do that, she forget all of them. That's why she can't remember how she actives the Innocent. Komui still tries to find Ally's parents but they still have no clues.

"How is your father, Ally?"- I asked. I don't mind if she doesn't want to answer it.

"He's very kind and doesn't talk much."- Ally smiled when talking about her father- "I really love him although I..."- But then, she stopped and looked to the window- "It's snowing."

She changed the topic so sudden. I sighed and looked at those white snow. Ally, she knows something but she hides it away- like Komui said. She pretends forgetting everything but in fact, she remembers it. Some people in Black Order start to think she's from Noah. They are all wrong. Ally is not. I believe it. But if I don't do something or prove she's not from Noah, the Order will kill her. Kill a little girl, they can do that easily but I'm not letting that happens.

**To be Continue...**

**Thanks for your reading. Anyway, this Story will end fast. May be two or three Chapters. I'm not sure.**


	3. Chapter 3: Away from the Order

****

Chapter 3.

"Are you cold, Ally?"

I asked with a soft voice and looked at little white hair girl. We are walking together on the shopping street to buy stuffs for other members in Black Order. I haven't gone out for a while. And now, I'm feeling very good. The air is fresh. The sky is clear and it's snowing. Everything is all in white. Sounds romantic for young couple. People in town are doing well. They enjoyed the cold winter. Christmas will come soon. I felt a little excited.

"No. Not at all."

Ally smiled. She looked happy. That's good. Staying in that library is not good for a young child's health. She looked around and took interested in many things. Such as cakes in Bakery Shop, huge Christmas Tree and teddies. Working as a "Baby Sister" is not bad as I thought. I started to like it. Lenalee was right. I'm doing well with Ally. We have the same hobbies, such as reading and sleeping. Yeah, Ally is a cute girl. Somehow, I don't like Ally to be my little sister. I want her to be my daughter. Because she looks like Allen.

What am I talking about? I looked into the list things I must buy.

"Nah, lots of! Coffee for Komui. Books for Scientists. Food. Sweet. And even Video? What are these people thiking?"- I yelled when finished reading. Not good. I can't have time to play with Ally if I have to buy all these things and carry them around. I was planning to find a park and play with ally for a while. Then we will eat some Chocolate Cakes and find new interesting books together. There are still lots of places I want to take Ally to see!

"It's Ok. We can play while shopping, Lavi!"- Ally cheered me up. I sighed. Well, Ally is right. I pat her head and started to fill the list. Let's get this done quickly.

* * *

"You like Chocolate."- I said to Ally when seeing she ate the big Chocolate Cake with happy smile. She's just a kid afterall. How could this girl be a Noah or Akuma?- "Cute."- I giggled.

"I'm cute?"- She asked again and I noded. Ally's face turned to red again. This time there was nothing for her to hide so she hided her face in her hands. I felt comfortable when staying with Ally. Just like Allen. If this girl is really Allen, I will protect her no matter what. I don't care if she's not, I will stay by her side. Because she needs me and I need her. Both of us need each others. Because of her, I could able to step outside that library.

* * *

"Wow, you voice is beautiful."- I said after Ally finished her short song. The song was so touching although I didn't understand much the song's lyrics- "It makes me feel comfortable and forget all trouble things."

"I hope it can help you somehow, Lavi."- She smiled softly- "Because I heard from Lenalee that you don't sleep well at night. I think you are stress. If my songs can make you feel better, I'm very glad."

"Thank you, Ally. You are such a good girl."- I giggled and put her on my shoulder. Both of us looked into the night sky while walking back to Black Order with lots of shopping bags. Today was so wonderful. I wish the peaceful time could last forever. Ally, I will remember your song for the rest of my life. All memories about you, my little girl.

* * *

"How many times I have to tell you? Ally is not Akuma or Noah! If she was, she would kill me and everyone in Black Order a long time ago!"- I shouted out loud for anyone in this room could hear clear. I can't keep this anymore with those stupid questions. From that man- Inspector Rouvelier.

"Calm down, Lavi!"- Komui and Lenalee tried to push me down- "Everyone here agrees with Lavi. Ally is not our enemy. She's just a little girl and she needs someone protects her."

"You're too soft. All of you."- Rouvelier gave me an angry look- "Have you found out what's her Innocent? If she has no Innocent, she has no use for us. Just send her into a church and let those Priests take care of her. We have lots of important things to do here."- He stopped for a while to make sure everyone is listening- "I heard that Akuma will open an big attack to our Order. I want everyone is going to prepare soon."

I decided not to open my mouth in front of this man anymore. I went out and took Ally with me. I realized she has been standing behind the door and heard everything. She didn't say a word. I believed she understood the situation. There's nothing more to do here. If they want Ally goes then I will leave with her. That's all. No one stopped us. Neither Komui and Lenalee. They all know if the scientists do experiments on Ally, she may be die or lose all her memories again. I don't want. I don't want she forgets me! I really don't want! I don't want Ally actives her Innocent, too. If that makes she forgets me, I hate it.

"I'm Ok, Lavi."- She slowly said and hold my arms tight. She didn't cry. She just closed her eyes and fell into sleep. She was really tired.

Let's us go far away from here. I'm tired and sick all of it.

Is it true that Noah will attack Black Order someday? Come to think of it, I saw people in Order have been very busy lately. I didn't know anything because I always stayed in library and with Ally. But it seems Lenalee didn't tell me, too. It's a little weird. Man my Grandpa will be very angry after hearing that I left Black Order because of the little girl. Luckily, Grandpa is on the mission of spying something now. Spying? May be he's the one who know more about Noah's attack.

I still hold Ally's hands and looked out of the window. It's very cold and dark outside. We are staying in a small town near the Exorcists' Base. We couldn't go far because the snow it's so thick. All roads will stop working for a while. I yawned and decided to get some sleep. Tomorrow, I and Ally will go far from here. To some place that we can read books together in peaceful. Some place that we don't have to worry more. The place that I wanted to go with Allen back then. But now, Allen is not here... May be he's really death. Waiting really doesn't help you anything.

"Huh?"

I noticed there is something very strange on the street. I couldn't see clearly because the light was dim outside and snow falling. I jumped out of my bed and tried to looked carefully. It's a person with white hair. And he is wearing a long black coat- Exorcist's uniform. I started. That man looks like Allen. How could it be? I put on my coat quickly and decided to follow him. May be it's dangerous. Ally should stay in here. I tried to not wake her up and slowly opened the door. But suddenly, a small hands grabbed my coat to stop me.

"Lavi..."- Ally's tired eyes looked straight to me. She mumbled while putting the scarf around her neck- "Let's go together."

Right... I forgot that Ally hates to be alone. I sighed. Leaving she alone here is more dangerous so let take her with me. Hold Ally tight in my arms, I walked out fast and tried to find the white hair boy. It's very strange that the street is very empty tonight. No people. No animals. Nothing. The lights are weak. It reminds me to some Horror Movies. Well, may be Akuma will show up next but that's not a good joke.

And suddenly, all the lights were turned off by someone.

**To be Continue...**

**PS: Thanks for your reading.**


	4. Chapter 4: Another Mysterious Happens!

_Chapter 4 already? Somehow, I can't belive it. Anyway, thanks for your reading. Enjoy._

_**Dearest Forgotten Memories**_

**Chapter 4.**

Everything is in darkness. I couldn't see a thing. I had to hold Ally's hand tight to make sure she is still with me. When my eyes were used to darkness, I saw some shawdow was coming close to us. It's not Human. Then it's enemies! I took my hammer out quickly and made some fired around us to have some light. As I expected, all the people in this town have turned into Akuma. This town is already dead in the beginning.

"Why are you here, Bookman?"- Finally, Tykki appeared with Road. I stood in front of Ally to hide her from Noah. Tykki and Road were surprised at first but then, they smiled like they understood what happened- "I think you have seen Allen, right?"

"Allen?"- I started- "So the white hair boy ealier is really Allen?"

"Yes, it is."- Road nodded and took out a silver poket watch- "But his memories are gone. In fact, Allen's memories are in this watch. We did this to make Allen follows us. He really thinks he's a Noah. You know, Allen's a treasure to us."

"As you can see, we are going to attack Black Order tonight."- Tykki continued the conversation and stepped closer- "Allen is with me. He will attack the exorcists- his friends. Sounds fun?"- He sighed with a smile- "Well then, I think I have told too much. We have to go, Lavi. Enjoys the fight with our Akuma.

Then both Tykki and Road disappeared. I must go back to Black Order to stop Allen from fighting. But the Akuma didn't let me go. First, they ate each other to grow strong and became Level.4 Akuma. There are five of them! I haven't fought with Level. 4 Akuma before so this is really a big trouble. Those creepy Akuma laught and began attack. There's no time for this! Everyone is in trouble and Allen needs me. For the second, I totally forgot Ally and tried to follow Allen.

"All of you are so annoying."

Ally talked. I looked back and started. There is some cross light appeared on the Akuma. And then, all Level. 4 Akuma were destroyed in one second. Ally stood there with her cold eyes. She took off the glove to show her Innocent. I couldn't believe what I saw. Her Innocent is the same as Allen! Black hand with claw. Suddenly, Ally grew up. She became a fifteen year- old girl, not small anymore. Her hair is long and she looks beautiful. Around her is a white long coat and the mask of the clown. She has Allen's Innocent! So who is really Allen? Am I seeing an illusion?

"Let's go, Lavi."- Ally hold my hands and we moved with a high speed. I know I still have lots of questions about Ally. But I feel that Ally is not a Noah. She's familiar but she's not Allen. Ally turned back and said- "I will explain when the fight is end, Lavi. Don't worried. Trust me."

* * *

"Is that Allen?"- Lenalee shouted and pointed at the computer monitor. Allen's image is appeared on it- "He's really alive! We should come out and help him."

"Wait, Lenalee!"- Komui stopped his sister and explained quickly- "Don't you see Akuma is everywhere outside Black Order? But still, they don't attack Allen. And look carefully, Allen wears Noah's suit and his eyes show no feelings. I think he is controled by Noah! We can't go and help him now. He and other Akuma will attack us."

"But how can we help him?"- Lenalee asked- "You see, Allen is our friend! How can I suppose to fight him? I can't."

"It's Ok. I will bring him back to Black Order."- Kanda said and took out his Janpanese sword- "Lenalee and everyone, you stay here until I take Allen back safely."

"Hey, is that Lavi?"- Some scientists pointed to the computer screen.

There is red hair boy with black bandana and white long scarf around his neck- he is running toward Allen. To kill Akuma on his road, he used black Hammer with one strike on them- Lavi's Innocent. For the second, everyone thought that is really Lavi. But then, they realized they are all wrong. This boy doesn't have an eye patch and he looks a little younger. He's more stronger! The red hair boy stopped in front of Allen with a cheerful smile:

"I finally found you, Allen. This time, you can't die here!"

"I don't understand it."- Kanda said with low voice- "We have Ally- the girl looks like Allen. Now we have someone really looks like Lavi. What's going on?"

"How should we know?"- Komui was totally surprised- "But I'm sure one thing that they are not Allen and Lavi. May be they are not our enemies."- Komui sighed and ordered. It seems that he's having a headache- "Ok. The war finally begins. Akuma is attacking us now and we have to do something. We have no time. The one who can't fight should go to hide in the basement now!"- He turned to Lenalee and Kanda- "Good luck, you two. Please be safe. This is a big and serious fight."

Lenalee nodded and looked back the computer screen one more time. The red hair boy, the white hair girl. Who are they exactly? She wonders where Ally's now? Is she safe with Lavi?

**To be Continue...**

**PS: My head has nothing. I can't write anything next *Sobbing*. Good luck to me, everyone.**


End file.
